A Casual Date
by numbertwopensyl
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi are dating and they finally have a romantic night alone together! Be a fly on the wall and see how it all plays out! Ryelsi


I just keep cranking out these fics like theres no towmmorow! Well I hope you guys like them all the same.

And as you know, I don't own these guys. Please review and enoy!

* * *

It was perfect. Sharpay was planning to be out with Zeke all night and his parents were on that weeklong getaway cruise. It meant that, finally Ryan Evans had the whole night to do whatever he wanted, with his beloved girlfriend Kelsi "Kelsi-bear" Neilson. Since they were both so focused on preparing for the play these past few months, each doing separate jobs, they were finally able to spend time together, as the play had ended a few days before they planned this special date.

Ryan had been nervous about it all day, tidying up the house and constantly changing outfits, convincing himself he looked like a total dweeb, compared to his girlfriend. Sharpay had merely scoffed at him, reminding him that he was the popular one, to which Ryan responded with a glare. She gave him an amused smirk, telling him she was kidding. And that she was entertained at his love-struck distress. He wanted this night to be perfect, memorable for Kelsi, so much so that he was stressing out about it. Sharpay didn't see the point. It's not like they were going to eat at the most fabulous place in town, they were just watching a movie and having pizza, a supposed normal, casual date. But, then again, it's Ryan. He wanted nothing but the best for Kelsi, even the best casual date anyone has ever had.

Sharpay had decided to end his misery, choosing an outfit for him, which consisted of a black tight fitting t-shirt, dark jeans, and white socks. Simple. So much so that it disgusted Sharpay but she could contain herself. Her brother could pull off any look anyhow.

Just as they had finished arguing about why he shouldn't wear a hat, Zeke pulled up to the house in his car and beeped twice.

"And that'll be my boyfriend. Look, just don't wear a hat. I know you use it to hide. You don't have to hide from Kelsi." She ruffled his blonde hair a bit to enforce her uncharacteristically sweet words. "Bye Ry. I'll be back before 12. Don't do anything I wouldn't. Toodles!" She hugged him and out the door she went.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at the closed door and smiled. Yep, Zeke is good for his sister.

Then, he just went back to pacing and tidying. After a while, he went into the bathroom and breathed in deep, trying to settle his frayed nerves, whilst checking his appearance one last time. His Kelsi-bear should be hereright about...'_now_' Determined Ryan as he looked at his watch and heard the doorbell ringing simultaneously. He breathed in again and rushed to the door, eager to meet his girl and glad he could call her so.

As he opened he door, a vision was laid before him that he thought he could only dream about. There she was, in a blue and white striped, tight-fitting tank top, white Capris, and white sandals. Her hair was the usual soft mass of curls that seem to frame her face perfectly, with none of her hats present, while her eyes glimmered at the sight of him underneath her glasses. The wind picked up out side and gently blew in her direction, making her hair wave, giving it such life.

"Ryan?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He was staring. Did she really look that bad? He did say that it would be casual, but what really is casual for a rich kid? Maybe she should've chosen that other outfit. '_Wow, this date is getting off to a great start_.' Thought Kelsi dejectedly.

She almost considered running back to her car until he seemed to snap back to life, quickly pulling her into the Evans mansion and embracing her small form tightly.

"You look so beautiful tonight Kelsi-bear. I can't describe how wonderful you look, probably without even trying."

His voice was gentle, with such truthful-ness etched in the words that Kelsi swallowed a lump in her throat. Her face turned bright red as she struggled out "T-thank y-you. You look great too Ryan" into his arm. He lightly chuckled at how nervous she seemed. '_At least she's showing it, coward_.' Ryan thought to himself. He was determined to get rid of the awkward-ness that usually encompassed their dates in the beginning. The problem was, they both wanted to be perfect for the other, so they tried not to say or do anything stupid. However, all that really did was make them even more nervous.

'_We'll get the hang of this...somehow_.' Laughed Ryan inwardly as he led Kelsi over to the couch in the Evans' main living room. They each picked out a movie and played rock-paper scissor over whose went first. Kelsi ended up winning and they popped in her favorite flick "You've Got Mail" and started it while waiting for the pizza man to arrive.

No more than 5 minuets after calling, the pizza was at the front door, the delivery boy ready and waiting for his generous tip he usually received from the young male Evans. He was greeted, paid and out he left.

The smell of pizza had wafted into the living room were Kelsi was waiting, making her mouth water. She was so nervous about the date today, she forgot about lunch, only now realizing she was severely hungry. She almost pounced on Ryan when he returned to the room with the box and paper plates in hand, with a bottle of coke and glasses held by a butler, who quickly exited the room.

The two quickly dug in, finally relaxing and enjoying themselves. Kelsi sat next to Ryan and she was becoming more difficult to resist. He was starting to crave her more, as a different kind of hunger started to surface. He kept himself in check however, determined not to disturb her while she was eating.

20 minuets had passed and the couple cleared away the food, now focused on the movie. Well, actually they seemed more focused on each other. Ryan couldn't take her close proximity anymore and as soon as she cleared away her plate for the butler to take, he pounced. When she returned to sit, instead of a nice soft cushion under her bottom, it was now replaced with Ryan's lap, a much better option, thought Kelsi.

His hands found their way around her waist, securely locking her in and his chin found the perfect curve of where her shoulder met her neck. Her exquisite, porcelain neck that he had a severe desire to kiss. So he did.

Kelsi gasped silently when she felt his warm, moist lips make contact with her skin, the pleasure from his actions sending goose bumps racing down her spine. She squirmed in delight, making him smile against her skin. He then playfully lifted her and dropped her on the couch, slipping his nimble fingers a little bit underneath her shirt and tickling the soft skin.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Ryan, come on, that's no fair!" He grinned down at her until she caught him by surprise and flipped him over, kissing him roughly before he could protest. After much audible lip smacking, they separated, breathless, with Kelsi still straddling her boyfriend. Seeing that he wasn't going to try anything funny and relax, she laid her head down to rest on his chest, smiling when she felt him play with her hair.

"Now look who doesn't play fair. Flipping me, then kissing me like that! Tsk, tsk Kelsi Neilson, I thought you knew better than that." He gently teased, smiling greatly when he felt her chuckle.

It was an hour later, and they still found themselves tangled in the same position, the movies now long forgotten. But neither cared. They were having a good time, sharing stories and every once in a while, sneaking kisses here and there.

"You're amazing Kels. You and Sharpay are the only people who I show my real side too and I feel comfortable with you guys. But unlike Sharpay, at times, you don't ask for anything in return. It's like you really want to know me." Kelsi smiled up at him gently, while also playing with his fingers.

"I do want to know Ryan. I want to know everything about you. Everything there is to know. And I don't want to just to get to know you," She whispered gently, leaning in to his lips, gently brushing them. "I want to love you."

His eyes slowly opened at her words, the honesty and curiosity in them filling his vision with tears, as he slowly pieced together his responding sentence.

"I want to love you too Kels. I think I already do." It was her turn to be once again struck speechless as he whispered these words to her with such tenderness. She kissed him fiercely and laid her head on his chest, his slow and steady heart rate lulling her to sleep.

Another hour had gone by and Sharpay had returned home from her night with Zeke. She casually strolled into the living room, fully intent on getting every single detail from Ryan about his date.

"So bro, how was your…" She stopped in mid-sentence, as there was plenty of proof of how well the date went on the family couch, considering the two teenagers were still resting peacefully in each other's arms. Sharpay smiled brightly and slowly made her way up to her room, swearing that as she descended the stairs, she heard her brother blissfully whisper "Kelsi" in his sleep, no doubt holding the pianist tighter.


End file.
